1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin banks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new coin bank providing entertainment and a snack as a reward for depositing coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin banks designed with children in mind have taken several forms. Some have consisted of a unique shape or appearance, such as the classic piggy bank. Others have been designed to dispense a reward such as candy or some similar treat when a coin is deposited. Still others have enabled a coin to travel into a holding area of the bank in a visually pleasing manner, entertaining a person who deposits money.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,115 issued to Shoemaker, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,055 issued to Poythress et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,512 issued to Divnick all disclose funnel type devices in which a coin travels along the wall of the funnel when deposited. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,238 issued to Deglau teaches the use of a coin collecting device in which a coin is observed traveling down a branching path before arriving at a collection area.
These inventions have been limited to a solely visual method of enticement for depositing a coin. Other prior art banks and dispensers, in attempting to solve this problem by offering several different modes of enticement, have consisted of very complex structures, often requiring motorized components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,698 issued to Nottingham et al. teaches the use of a confectionery dispenser in which pieces of candy are dispensed when a coin is deposited. However, the invention is complex and requires motorized components, while lacking visual appeal to a child, the likely user of such a device. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new snack dispenser and coin bank which can both deliver a snack and deposit a coin in a visually entertaining manner, yet remain simple in construction and ease of operation.
According to the present invention, a new and improved snack dispenser and coin bank is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a snack dispenser and coin bank is provided. The assembly includes a housing and a shaft member making up a portion of the housing. A first storage area is located in the housing for storing associated snacks and a dispenser is movably mounted in the shaft for selectively dispensing the associated snack. A depositing member is movably mounted in the housing for selectively allowing the deposit of associated coins in the housing, the depositing member being operatively connected to the dispenser. An actuator is mounted on the dispenser. When the actuator is moved to one position, it actuates the dispenser and the depositing member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a snack dispenser and coin bank is provided. The assembly comprises a housing and a first storage area located in the housing for storing associated snacks. A dispenser is mounted in the housing for selectively dispensing the associated snacks and a second storage area is located in the housing for storing associated coins. A depositing member is mounted in the housing for selectively allowing the deposit of the associated coins into the second storage area. The depositing member is operatively connected to the dispensing member. At least one coin chute extends between the depositing member and the second storage area, the chute(s) defining a first end and a second end and an inner diameter greater than that of a coin denomination for which the coin chute is designed. The chute also defines a helical ramp along which the associated coins travel. An actuator is mounted on the dispenser, for selectively actuating the dispenser and the depositing member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of saving coins and receiving a snack is provided. The method includes placing at least one coin in an aperture defined at one end of a coin chute in a housing holding snacks and pressing an actuator knob mounted on the housing, releasing the coin and a snack into, respectively, a coin chute and a snack dispensing ramp, causing the coin and the snack to each travel in a generally downward direction, depositing the coin in a coin storage area in the housing and receiving the snack.